The Venomous Ally(REWRITE!)
by AgentVenom8190
Summary: When Peter's dimension is destroyed, where will he and Venom go? What will they do? Their dimension was just destroyed? Well...Their destiny as a hero is not yet over...But where Madame Web will send him...he will feel almost right at home...
1. Chapter 1: New Fate, New Dimensions

**A/N: ****Hey guys! I figured I'd return to my roots for a bit and rewrite this story! Hope yall enjoy and The Ultimate Effect should be updated very shortly!**

* * *

**Bold: Yelling**

**Bold Underlined: Venom Speaking**

**_Bold, Italicized, and underlinded: Venom thinking_**

_Italicized: Thoughts_

_Italicized and underlined: Location _

* * *

_\- New York City, Earth-2674928 -_

Peter Parker, the spectacular Spider-man, swung through the busy streets of New York, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, he grumbled as he landed on top of the Daily Bugle, he sighed as he looked around. "Man I'm bored...What about you Venom?" He asked his symbiotic friend who responded with a grumble. **_'Unbearably calm...it sickens us...'_ **Venom said, making Peter chuckle. "I feel your pain bud...I feel your pain."

Peter used Venom's 'symbiote sense' to try and find their arch enemy at the time, Carnage, who they heard moved hosts, to who? They really don't know. Venom's symbiote sense picked up on something and Venom growled, as did Peter. "Found you..." He leaped down and swung near the source, which led them to the sewers.

Peter landed on an nonbusy street and kicked the manhole cover up, jumping down before the manhole cover came back down. He landed in the water and he grimaced. "Ewww..." He said as Venom just let out a low chuckle and he rolled his eyes before walking deeper into the sewers.

He eventually came up on a makeshift lab of sorts and what he saw horrified him...Carnage with Doc Ock as its host? Not good. "Geez Doc, you let yourself go." He said as he jumped in for a attack, dodging Ock's symbiote infused mechanical legs and kicking the moster away from whatever he was building, unfortunately, that caused it to activate.

"You fool!" They growled, standing up and roaring. "That thing will destroy the universe!" Monster Ock roared out, his vooce mixed in with Carnage's own voice. The device began beeping faster and Peter looked at it.

"Oh son of a bi-" He was cut of by the explosion, Venom howled in pain as they were sent flying, right towards the walls but a portal opened up right as they were about to become the universe's first and last symbiote and human pancake.

* * *

**[ Madam Web's pov ]**

Madam Web was watching over the Web Of Reality, wincing as she felt one strand of it begin destroyed, using her powers she reached into that universe and saved Spider-Man, she wached as the strand dissolved into nothing.

She looked at the wounded hero, Venom rapidly healling his wounds and she frowned, but saw a shimmer in the Web of Reality and looked into it, seeing a world where aliens were made of...Gems? She saw a small group, a fusion of a Sapphire and Ruby, a Amethyst, a Pearl, and a half human and half gem boy, she then looked at the wounded hero.

"Rest easy Spider-man...Your work as a hero is far from over..." She said in a unnerving gentle and yet motherly voice as she saw Venom's strength falter and now, the last Klyntar ever...until he spawns more, fall unconscious due to hs own injuries and lack of strength.

* * *

**A/N: That is it for this 'new' story! I do not own The Spectacular Spider-man Animated Series nor Steven Universe! Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Awakenings

Chaper 2: Rude Awakening

* * *

_\- Madame Web's Dimension-_

Peter groaned as he rubbed his head before his eyes shot open. "The device!" He yelled as he jumped up looking around, his heart pounding against his ribcage.

**"I...I'm sorry Peter...But we failed..."** Venom said as Peter froze looking around. "Well then where are we?.." He said before coughing as the place filled with smoke as Madame Web appeared. "I believe I can answer that." She said gently before frowning. "I...I am sorry about your world young Peter."

Peter looked down as Venom morphed into normal everyday clothes and he sighed. "Yeah...me too..." He said, holding back tears. "But not all is lost." Madame Web said, causing Peter to look up in confusion and he tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?" He asked before Madame Web allowed him to see into the new world. "This world is what replaced your strand on the Web Of Reality, it is vacant of a Spider-man...unless you want to go..."

Peter looked at his hands before looking at her and nodding. "Yeah...It beats just staying here, no offense but...I need to make it up to everyone that died..." He looked back at the new world and took a deep breath. "Look out new world...Here comes Spider-man!" He ran through the portal and Madame Web just let out a small chuckle. "I knew he'd choose that..."

**[ Steven's pov ]**

"Peeeeeeearl! I'm bored!" The young gem hybrid exclaimed as the day had been rather uneventful. The tall, slender ballerina gem just sighed, shaking her head. "Well Steven, there is no-" The gem known as Pearl was cut off by a loud roar, looking outside and summoning her spear. "Steven! Get the others!" She exclaimed before running outside to fight the corrupted gem.

Steven almost immediately shot up, running to get Garnet and Amethyst, who were in Beach City at the time, once he got the other two, technically three, members of the Crystal Gems, they quickly joined their other gem. "Don't worry, we're here Pearl!" The tall, dark member, named Garnet yelled out as she summoned her gauntlets, the small, chubby light purple gem, named Amethyst summoned her whip and joined the other two.

Steven was about to summon his shield when something caught his eye, a figure clad in black swinging on a...line of web? The figure joined the fight by kicking the corrupted gem back a few yards. "Hey! Didn't your mom tell you its rude to bully?!" The figure quipped as he stood up, Steven got a better look at the clothing this unknown hero had, a pitch black suit with white webbing, grey underarm webs and a small white spider on his chest while there was an outline of one on his back. A mask concealed his face but it had white webbing on it as well as two big white lenses that seemed to act as eyes.

**[ Peter's pov ]**

He probably should have let Madame Web explain the situation to him because right now, he practically fighting in the dark here!

He looked back at the four...people? He knew at least the boy was human but the other three definitely weren't, but hey! Neither was his suit. "Y'all okay?" He asked and they nodded, amazed by his strength and power, who and what was he?

Peter's Spider-Sense kicked in and he dodged the massive hand of the monster. "No touching the merchandise pal!" He jumped high in the air, shooting a webline at the monster and pulling himself towards it with all his strength. He reeled his fist back and punched the monster, which resulted in a loud 'POOF!' Peter landed on the ground and saw a discolored green gem fall to the ground and he caught it, looked at the others who seemed to be wary of him until he handed the gem to them.

Garnet took the gem and bubbled it before looking back at Spider-man as he was preparing to leave, Steven ran for him, his eyes the size of Saturn's rings with stars in them. "Wait! Who are you?!"

Peter stopped and turned to the boy, smiling under his mask as he chuckled.

"I'm just your friendly neighbor Spider-man!" He said before jumping into the air and swinging away.

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 2 done! This chapter was so much fun to rewrite! Again, don't own Spider-man or Steven Universe and feedback is greatly appreciated! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Friend, New Suspicions

**A/N: Just for a reminder, in The Spectacular Spider-man Animated Series, in Volume 4, Episode 1, Persona, the suit is basically a mirror of the red and blue one with minor changes, my plan is to have it evolve during the fanfiction, so right now, its in stage 1 of its evolution.**

* * *

_\- Somewhere in Beach City -_

Peter landed on top of a restaurant named 'Big Donut', his white lenses narrowing as he scanned Beach City, trying to get a feel for it. _'Alright, first heroic deed of this world...and town, what do you think V?' _Peter thought as he recalled the events of the fight.

**_'It was...a nice change...but we managed to study the gem before you gave it to those other gems.' _**Venom replied to Peter, who when from a perched position to a sitting position. _'Ohhh, do tell.' _Peter replied eagerly as he was eager to learn more about this place. **_'The gem seemed to be alive...but heavily corrupted, its body was a hardlight construct that was disrupted by our punch, so it retreated to its gem.'_** Venom said, causing Peter to sigh in relief. _'Oh thank God, I thought I killed it.' _Peter replied as his stomach growled, he then hopped into the alley and let Venom morph to normal clothing, pulling out his wallet.

"Lets hope they have the same money..." Peter pulled out a twenty dollar bill and walked away from the Big Donut, to another restaurant, Fish Stew Pizza, he walked in and bought a slice of pizza, walking out he began eating it, seeing the group he helped out earlier walking around. _'They must live here.'_ He thought as the boy ran over to him, stars in his eyes.

"Hi! I'm Steven! Who are you?" The boy, now named Steven asked excitedly, making Peter chuckle softly. "I'm Peter, nice to meet you Steven." The other three came over and Steven introduced them, the tall one being Garnet, the purple one being Amethyst, and the bird looking one being Pearl.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Peter, Peter Parker." He smiled, Garnet nodded, Pearl scoffed, while Amethyst chuckled. "Sup dude." She said, making Venom chuckle. **_'We like her already!'_** Venom exclaimed, all while laughing. Steven looked up at Peter, smiling at him.

"So Peter, where are you staying?" Steven noticed Peter frowned at the question and look away. "You...You don't have a place to stay...do you?" He asked again, Peter shook his head. Garnet stepped forward, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. "You can stay with us." Peter knew that she knew something, he didn't know what she knew, but call it a gut feeling.

_\- Timeskip to the Crystal Temple, 9:56 P.M. -_

**[ Garnet's pov ]**

Garnet sat within her room, the two halves of her, Ruby and Sapphire having a mental argument with each other.

_'Sapphire! Tell me what you saw with your future vision!' Ruby yelled at her girlfriend, Sapphire.__The short blue gem shook her head, she knew who and what Peter was, but she knew he didn't want to tell them so soon, so she would keep it to herself. 'No, you will find out soon.'_ _The short red gem pouted and huffed in frustration. 'Fine!'_

**[ Amethyst's pov ]**

She was wide awake in her room, Peter sounded a awful lot like that Spider-man guy that helped them earlier, but there was no way that scrawny teen could be Spider-man...

Right? She'll ask him tomorrow just to be sure.

**[ Pearl's pov ]**

Pearl stood completely still in the sky arena, her gem projecting a image of Spider-man and Peter next to eachother, they were the same height, same build, and had a similar voice!

She waved her hand, dismissing the holograms. "I suppose I'm just being paranoid again...There is no way he is this...Spider-man, that saved us earlier...right? B-But he has the same figure and an almost identical voice!" She asked herself questions that she didn't have the answers to...at least not yet.

**[ Steven's pov ]**

Steven was sound asleep, but in his dreamscape, he was wide awake, having been oblivious to the fact that Peter and Spidey had identical features, he just thought that Spidey and Pete were awesome! Peter was smart and Spidey was heroic!

Oh..If he only knew...

* * *

**A/N: Now they all, except for Steven, suspect Peter is Spider-man, how will they find out?**** Maybe a certain buff cheetopuff gem will draw out the truth...and the monsterous side of Peter and Spider-man...**

**...Venom...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beast Unleashed!

**\- Timeskip 7:47 A.M -**

Peter groaned as he woke up, rolling off the couch and he groaned louder. "Ow...That hurt..." He reached his hand under the couch, letting Venom cover him quickly as to avoid drawing attention to himself.

He slowly stood up and rubbed the back of hus head, checking the alarm clock Steven loaned him. "7:47 A.M...Seems like I'm the only one up..." He turned his head towards the kitchen and nodded slowly. "Yeah...We can make pancakes...right?" He asked Venom who grumbled eagerly. **_'Yes! We will help you make them!'_** Venom said, making Peter grin and nod.

**\- Time skip: 9:47 A.M, Steven's pov -**

He woke up and smelled the smell of pancakes in the air, smiling he hopped up and quickly got dressed, running to the kitchen to find Peter cooking pancakes! Usually it was Garnet making breakfast but this was a nice change. "Hey Peter!"

The sudden appearance of Steven made Peter jump, throwing a few pancakes in the air just as the other Crystal Gems came out to see Peter's amazing performance of catching all the pancakes, leaving Steven's mouth agape. "Nice reflexes!" He exclaimed while smiling, Peter just shook his head and chuckled, placing the plates of pancakes down.

"Thanks...Don't scare me like that again..." He laughed as Amethyst and Steven began eating, Peter noticed the other two not eating. "Lemme guess...Gems don't need to eat?" He asked while Garnet nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, but thanks anyways." She said, making Peter smile and nod before he began eating the pancakes he made for himself, Amethyst eating the other two plates of pancakes. Peter soon finished as he then took the dishes and began washing them, once finished he turned to everyone else.

"So...What are we doing today?" Peter asked, arching a brow upward in curiosity. Steven answered with a smile on his face. "We are going to find a Corrupted Gem!" He turned to Pearl. "Can Peter come with us? Pleeeeease?" He asked, Pearl was about to retort to this when Garnet stepped in. "Peter can obviously handle himself, he can come." Garnet said and Amethyst backed her up on this.

"Yeah! With those reflexes he'll be fine!" She said with a big grin, before turning to Peter. "By the way dude, are you that Spider-man guy that saved our butts yesterday?" She asked, Peter had to school his expression to act confused. "Who?" He asked, Amethyst deflated bit. "Oh nevermind."

**[ Peter's pov ]**

Peter stepped on the Warp Pad with everyone else, as they warped to a Kindergarten, Peter felt massive discomfort from the warpping as he had Venom in him at the time, he shook his head as they appeared and groaned, Garnet placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get used to it." She said and he nodded.

As the group walked further into the Kindergarten, the ground shook violently as the ground cracked, they hightailed it to a safe area, but unfortunately Steven didn't make it in time and the ground literally fell out from underneath him. **"STEVEN!" **The three gems exclaimed and Peter jumped after the boy, Venom leaking through the pores of his skin, covering him as Steven, who was facing Peter, watched in amazement.

Peter grabbed Steven and shot a web line up, it attaching to the rocks and he yanked them up, they landed on the ground and immediately hugged Steven, as Peter's mask peeled away, he smiled at them as they looked dumbfounded.

Peter chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, his suit had changed ever so slightly, now boasting less webs, some of which were ragged, mostly on his arms and feet, a larger spider on his chest and the spider on his back now filled in with white.

"Surprise?.." He asked nervously, as they continued to stare at him in confusion and disbelief.

He then heard a very loud roar...which he nor Venom liked. He screeched in pain as Venom flickered in front of his body in a monstrous form, everyone backed away, except for Garnet when Spider-Man...or Peter began changing, becoming massive and muscular and how boasting a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, jagged white eyes and two massive identical spiders on his chest and back.

**"We...are...VENOM!!!"** The monstrosity know known as Venom yelled into the sky befire turning around, coming face to face with a massive corrupted gem and thei two monsters chargedat each other...unaware of the big cheeto puff gem that was also about to attack the corrupted gem, but stopped when she saw Venom.

"Well well well...What do we have here?.." Jasper watched with a villainous smile...seems she got more than she ever hoped today, a corrupted gem and a new alien lifeform in front of her...like two store products on a very low discount price.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to introduce the Crystal Gems to Peter's secret like this, Connie will have to find out later, maybe during that time when Shattered fusions are invading the hospital where her mom works** **and Peter lets Venom loose that way he can be more efficient or something.** **Chapter 5 will be up soon and I don't own Spectacular Spider-Man nor Steven Universe, if I did, this would be a legit show and SSM:AS wouldn't have been canceled way ahead of its time!**


End file.
